Home
Home location is the main place of Foxtrot, here you begin your journey and most of the shops are located here. 'Travel' Home area is located on the roof top of Burhope Castle, typing Home command in game is only way to travel this area. 'Features' There are alot of features in this area. 'Manager' Talk to Eva, If you need short tutorial about Foxtrot or if you want to change your player appearance. 'Boss Contractor' By talking to Captain of the Guard, player can get a boss contract and when completing it, player will receive decent amount of money. 'Changing Spell & Prayer Book' Player can switch prayer book from Prayers to Curses and switch spell book between Modern, Ancient and Lunar spells by talking to Father Aereck. 'Characters' There are 15 characters in this area. For more information about characters, see Locations section. 'Shops' There are 16 shops in this area. For more information about shops, see locations section. 'Praying' There is a Altar, which players can pray on to renew prayer points, they also can train Prayer by using Bones on altar, which is fastest way to get prayer experience. 'Burning Logs' There are 2 Bonfires in total, which are used to train Firemaking skill, players can use logs on them for firemaking experience. 'Creating Furnitures' There is Workbenc'h in this area, which is used to train Construction skill, players can spend planks on it to get construction experience, planks can be bought from nearby Construction Supplies Shop, which ran by Estate Agent. 'Smelting Bars There is a Furnance, which is used to smelt ores to bars by using Smithing skill. 'Smithing Equipment' There are several Anvils, which are used to make bars to equipment by using Smithing skill. 'Locations' Map about characters and objects. #Bank booth is an object, that player can use to access bank and use it to store any items or coins, usually there is Banker standing behind it. #Eva is a Manager of the FoxTrot, you can talk to her if you want to know more about the server. She also helds Prestige Point Shop, PvP Points Store and also you can change your appearance by talking to her. #Wayne's Melee Shop #Furnance is an object, that player can use ores on to make bars and to gain Smithing experience. #Anvil is an object, that player can use bars on to make items and to gain Smithing experience. #Bonfire is an object, that player can use logs on to gain Firemaking experience. #Bob is owner of the Woodcutting & Mining Store. #Lowe is owner of the Archer Shop. #Hetty is owner of the Magic Shop. #Ornate Chest is an object, player can use crystal keys on to loot rewards. #Altar is an object, that player can use bones on to gain Prayer experience or pray on to renew prayer points. #Father Aereck is owner of the Bones Shop, which you will use to train Prayer and he can also change Spell and Prayer book for you. #Captain of the Guard is considered as Contractor, he is offering a boss contracts. Player rewarded with decent amout of money after succefully completing the contract. #Workbench is an object, that player can use planks on to gain Construction experience. #Estate Agent is owner of the Construction Supplies Shop. #Jatix is owner of the Herblore Shop. #Harry is owner of the Potion Shop. #Shopkeeper is owner of the General Store. #Xuan is the one who is running the Loyalty Point Shop and Overrides Store. #Rommik is owner of the Crafting Shop. #Thessalia is owner of the Skillcape Store. #Fairy is owner of the High Value Items Shop.